R9 Virus
The R9 Virus a genetically engineered biomechanical biological weapon used by Echelon in Mobile Suit Storm Gundam. Technical Information The R9 Virus (aka R9N7H15) is listed as a category 5 bio-hazard according to Earth System databases, so far the medical database only covered known causes up to 4, 5 meant to be a hypothetical category for a biological threat so dangerous that it could mean the eradication of mankind. R9 was created by Echelon as a means of a subtle weapon of mass destruction, technically not being based in the E.S. Federation's territory they were not bound by any treaties or limitations enforced by the government. This led to the development of weapon that was the marriage of nanotechnology, genetic engineering and biochemistry to produce R9. Transmission The virus itself is capable of spreading through populations quickly and efficiently by being airborne, waterborne and fairly resistant to a range of temperatures and moisture levels. It is selective to humans only and is designed to be incapable of transferring to other fauna, even preventing it from mutating itself into a compatible pathogen through using stable sections of DNA for the traits regarding compatibility. Dormant State Once the host has been infected they initially only display flu-like symptoms (sudden onset of high fever with chills, headache, aching muscles, weakness and sore throat), later leading to minor respiratory problems and then infection of the bronchi. At this point R9 is in what is considered its "dormant" state; the virus is not actively interfering with the body and is mainly reproducing and spreading. During this process infected host cells do not trigger the expected cell-mediated response as R9 does interfere with the cell's ability to express Major Histocompatibility Complex (MHC) Class I. MHC is used by normal cells to flag the immune system that they have been infected with a foreign pathogen which will usually lead to them being engulfed and broken down by lymphocytes. As MHC is not expressed because of the virus, R9 can easily remain inside the host dormant for an indeterminable amount of time. Activation After a large amount of the population has been infected the virus somehow is capable of becoming "active", it is not known what triggers the virus' transformation but one hypothesis is that R9 interferes with the body's pheromone system. A pheromone is chemical factor secreted that is meant to trigger a particular response in a receiving individual of the same species, pheromones play a large part in day to day interaction between a huge number of species, including humans. It is believed that R9 makes the host body create a particular pheromone which is released and causes recipients with R9 to produces a unique chemical messenger and release it into the bloodstream. Over time due to mutations in the R9 different chemical messengers will be produced due to different pheromones being released, when enough different chemical messengers are present in the bloodstream of an infected individual the virus permanently becomes active. Active State In its active state the virus becomes considerably more dangerous, immediately targeting the host's neurological and respiratory systems. Very quickly the host's condition worsens, leading to severe deterioration in their breathing and the formation of an aneurysm at the base of the brain. The host is either killed by the aneurysm rupturing or complications from the respiratory distress. History Notes & Trivia Category:Biological Weapons Category:Solar Era Biological Weapons Category:Solar Era Super Weapons Category:Echelon